Les maraudeurs et les reliques oubliées
by p0
Summary: Les maraudeurs entament leur 6ème années à Poudlard. Au programme : farces, pleines lunes, magie, amour et amitié. Mais quelqu'un viendra troubler cette quiétude, un puissant mage noir du nom de Voldemort ...


**Les maraudeurs et les reliques oubliées.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Potter, James !  
Le professeur McGonagall venait de le citer parmi la liste des premières années.  
Un garçon de onze ans aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux bleus avança d'un pas franc vers le tabouret et s'y assit.  
Le professeur posa alors un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête qui se déchira alors en une fente, celle-ci cria le mot « gryffondor « qui résonna dans la grande salle.  
James Potter, le sourire aux lèvres, courut vers la table de sa nouvelle maison d'où il était chaleureusement applaudit pour y rejoindre ses trois meilleurs amis : Sirius Black, rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow.  
Ceux-ci avaient l'air heureux que le groupe soit réuni dans la même maison, James était à peine assit qu'ils commençaient déjà à rigoler.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement pour les jeunes maraudeurs : le buffet de début d'année, la découverte de leur salle commune et pour finir une bataille de polochon qui dura jusqu'au petit matin.

- JAMES ! DEBOUT ! Lui criait Sirius.  
James ouvrait tout doucement les yeux.  
Il avait pris au moins cinquante centimètres, avait la carrure sportive d'un joueur de quidditch. Il portait Toujours ses cheveux noirs en bataille ainsi que des yeux bleus cachés par une paire de lunette.  
- J'ai rêvé de notre première année à Poudlard, le soir lors de la répartition, dit-il à Sirius.  
- Aaah la première année, Soupira Sirius.  
Il était en septième année et pour eux, les études à Poudlard seraient bientôt terminées.  
- Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis cette année là, dit Rémus l'air pensif.  
Les trois autres savaient bien qu'il voulait dire par là le fait que leur ami était un loup-garou et qu'eux même étaient animagi, non déclarés bien sur.

Ils avaient pris la décision de devenir animagi pour aider leur ami lors des nuits de pleine lune.  
Lupin leur était très reconnaissant, cela rendait ses transformations beaucoup plus agréables.  
James prenait la forme d'un magnifique cerf, de là lui venait son surnom « cornedrue », Sirius, surnommé « Patmol » se métamorphosait en chien tandis que Peter, qui prenait l'apparence d'un rat, était surnommé Qeudver.  
Lupin, lui, avait reçu le surnom de « Lunard », qui faisait bien sur référence à la pleine lune.  
C'est sous cette forme qu'ils passaient leurs plus belles soirées, en compagnie de Rémus sous sa forme de loup-garou, à flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ou dans les parcs aux alentours.

Dumbledore était au courant du cas de Rémus, c'est pourquoi il c'était arrangé avec ce dernier pour qu'il puisse tout de même suivre des études à Poudlard comme tout élève normal.  
Le procédé était simple : lors des nuits de plaine lune, Rémus était emmené dans une bâtisse abandonnée que certain surnomment aujourd'hui la cabane hurlante, l'accès à celle-ci était protégé par un saule cogneur qui envoyait des coups de branches à quiconque s'en approchait.   
Bien sur Dumbledore ignorait que les amis les plus proches de Rémus se métamorphosaient en animaux pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les quatre jeunes gryffondor se regardaient avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
James enfila sa robe de sorcier et ils descendirent ensemble de leur dortoir afin de prendre le déjeuner dans la grande salle.  
En chemin ils croisèrent une fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux verts émeraude, du nom de Lily Evans : c'était la préfète de gryffondor. James avait toujours eu un faible pour elle depuis la troisième année et ne cessait de se pavaner pour attirer son attention, ce qui provoquait chez la jeune fille un profond dégoût pour lui.  
Ce dernier adressa un clin d'œil à Lily accompagné d'un de ses sourires des plus charmeurs dont lui seul avait le secret.  
La préfète lui lançât un regard froid et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses amies.  
James, déçut de sa réaction, continua son chemin sous les yeux moqueurs des trois autres maraudeurs qui l'accompagnaient.  
Ils continuaient leur route quand ils rencontrèrent Severus Rogue, un élève de serpentard qu'ils détestaient. Ils n'hésitaient jamais à lui mener la vie dure, ce qui énervait profondément Lily.  
James et Sirius le fixèrent tout les deux tandis que Peter préférait rester à l'écart, il n'était pas très doué en sortilèges et avait aussi une certaine crainte du serpentard. Rémus regardait la scène sans broncher, il s'était calmé depuis sa nomination en tant que préfet de gryffondor.  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James et glissa sa main sous sa cape pour saisir sa baguette.  
Apparemment Severus avait compris son manège et avait sorti la sienne.  
- Dégage Black !  
- Hoho poli Servilus, lui lançât Sirius.  
Ils avaient tout les deux pointés leur baguette l'un vers l'autre. James observait son ami, prêt à lui venir en aide s'il en avait besoin, ce dont il doutait car Sirius et lui étaient de loin les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.  
- Dégage ou tu risques de le regretter Black !  
- Du moment que tu ne transformes pas mon nez en un pif semblable au tien Servilo.  
Sirius avait bien insisté sur le surnom de Rogue, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver ce dernier. Patmol par contre s'amusait comme un fou.  
- Stupefix, lançât Severus  
Au même moment Sirius avait jeté le sortilège d'expelliarmus, ce qui eut pour effet de désarmer son adversaire.  
Rogue se trouvait maintenant face à Sirius, sans baguette magique pour se défendre.  
- Ca suffit Black ! Laisse le tranquille !  
Lily venait de s'interposer dans le duel et tendait la main vers Sirius pour que celui-ci lui rende la baguette du serpentard.  
Le jeune gryffondor s'apprêtait à jouer avec mais quand il croisa le regard haineux de la jeune fille il la lui lançât et partit rejoindre les maraudeurs.  
- La prochaine fois tu le payeras Servilus, Evans ne sera plus là pour te protéger !  
Les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent suivis de leur fan club habituel qui gloussait derrière eux.  
Les 4 jeunes gryffondor s'assirent à leur table et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner en parlant notamment de l'évènement de ce matin.  
- Ah si Evans n'était pas intervenue …. J'en aurais fait de la purée de ce sal serpentard ! … C'est bien parce que tu l'aimes bien Cornedrue que miss préfète a évité le même sort que cette tête grasse de Servilus.  
James lui lançât un regard noir et termina son déjeuner sans adresser la parole à Sirius : il n'aimait pas qu'on traite sa bien-aimée de miss parfaite et il aimait encore moins que Sirius profane des menaces sur son dos.  
Pendant qu'il méditait à propos de tout cela, James ne remarquait pas qu'un hibou grand duc avait atterri prés de son assiette. Celui-ci hululait bruyamment pour sortir son destinataire de sa torpeur, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. L'oiseau tendit sa patte au gryffondor qui détacha la gazette du sorcier. Le hibou quitta la grande salle après avoir reçu les quelques noises de la gazette dans sa bourse.  
James déplia alors le journal, l'ouvrit à la page spéciale Quidditch et l'étendit sur la table pour que ses amis puissent en profité.  
Apparemment il avait oublié le petit accrochage qu'il avait eu avec Sirius car ils étaient maintenant tout les deux en train de parler quidditch.  
Remus en profita pour lire la une du journal et fit la grimace en la parcourant :

« Il semblerait que le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus célèbre de tous les temps aie encore frappé.

En effet, cette nuit à eu lieu à Gringotts un cambriolage qui serait l'œuvre de mangemorts. La somme dérobée est estimée à plus de 3.000 gallions d'or.

Le responsable sécurité déclare ne rien avoir vu tandis que son collègue, qui était sous le sort de l'Impérium, a été ouvrir les différents coffres aux voleurs.

Le ministère ignore encore la raison de ce braquage mais il est fort probable que Vous-Savez-Qui cherche à étendre son pouvoir.. «

Aie ça c'est mauvais pour nous ! Dit Peter.  
- Non tu crois, Répliqua Sirius sarcastiquement.  
- A votre avis, que prépare-t-il ? S'inquiéta James.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais bon tant que Dumbledore est là, nous ne courons aucun risque, lui répondit Rémus  
- Comme si nous, les célèbres maraudeurs, nous pourrions être effrayé par cette espèce de chose qui n'est même pas humaine ! Ricana Black.  
- Oh ne le sous-estime pas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est capable de tout ! Répondit Peter d'un air affolé, Il vient chez toi pendant que tu es au travail et il tue toute ta famille, et toi tu découvre le massacre le soir quand tu rentres.  
Les trois garçons grimacèrent en entendant cela et eurent une pensée pour leur famille, mais un petit pois reçut dans la figure de James leur fit aussitôt oublié leur soucis et ripostèrent.  
Le déjeuner se termina en une bataille de petits pois entre les gryffondors et les serdaigles ainsi que les poufsouffles qui étaient un peu forcés de participer vu que leur table était entre les 2 autres.  
Les maraudeurs se rendirent ensuite à leur premier cours de la journée, l'esprit tranquille et plaisantant de tout et de rien.  
Ils entrèrent dans la classe de métamorphose et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, c'est-à-dire dans le fond de la classe.  
Leur professeur leur parlait d'une nouvelle formule mais James et Sirius n'écoutaient qu'à demi : ils étaient en grande conversation à propos de la préfète des gryffondors.  
- Mais comment tu peux aimer cette fille Potter, elle te déteste et en plus elle est toujours sur ton dos !  
- Je sais pas … peut-être que le fait qu'elle me déteste m'attire … c'est aussi une des rares filles à ne pas vouloir sortir avec moi-même si je suis populaire.  
- Ouai mais bon je vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'accroches, elle …  
- BLACK ! POTTER ! Si le cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez partir !  
S'énerva McGonagall.  
Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme. James et Sirius finirent par se racheter auprès du professeur de sortilège en transformant parfaitement leur petit cactus en une somptueuse rose.  
Une fois le cours terminés, la troupe des gryffondors se dirigeait vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards, ce qui ne les enchantait pas vraiment.  
- La potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui est le Veritaserum, bien sur je suppose que tout le monde en connaît les effets, mais méfiez-vous : même si le concept de cette potion est simple, sa préparation reste néanmoins complexe, c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être très attentif au cours d'aujourd'hui.  
Le professeur fit apparaître la recette de la potion au tableau en un coup de baguette magique et commençât ses explications.  
- Donc vous prenez vos racines de Lithurne que vous hachez délicatement en petits cubes identiques, ensuite vous prenez un peu d'œil de tritons que vous …  
- Regarde Servilus, il est tout fou ! Souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James.  
A présent ils n'écoutaient plus le professeur et observaient Rogue en train de rajouter ses ingrédients avec frénésie dans son chaudron.  
- J'ai bien envie de lui jouer un petit tour à ma petite tête grasse préférée … faute de ne pas avoir pu me défouler dessus ce matin … qu'est-ce t'en pense Cornedrue ?  
- Mouai … j'ai un pétard du Docteur Flibuste dans mon sac si ça t'intéresse, lui murmura James.  
- Nan … je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il mit une bonne poigne d'oeils de tritons dans sa poche et s'avança silencieusement entre les bancs. Il s'assit à la place libre derrière Rogue et lançât ses yeux de tritons dans son chaudron pendant que le serpentard regardait ailleurs. Le contenu de celui-ci changeât subitement de couleur et passa du transparent au vert caca d'oie.  
Entre-temps Sirius avait rejoint sa place à côté de James et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
Le professeur passa alors à côté de Rogue et regarda sa potion.  
- Mr Rogue, je suis déçu de voir qu'un élève aussi brillant que vous aie rater cette potion, elle n'aurait pourtant du vous poser aucuns problèmes.  
- Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris professeur … j'ai sûrement du mettre un peu trop d'yeux de tritons, Bafouilla Rogue.  
- Un peu ! Vous en avez au moins mis une poignée, Répliqua le professeur pensant que son élève faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, Vous aurez un travail à me rendre pour la fois prochaine sur la recette précise de cette formule.  
James et Sirius quittèrent le cours hilares.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, malgré une ou deux blagues de la part des maraudeurs qui ne s'en lassaient jamais.

A l'heure du souper, tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de se rassasier grâce aux bons plats cuisiner par les elfes.  
- Au fait Cornedrue, c'est pas ce soir l'entraînement de quidditch ? Demanda Sirius la bouche pleine de saucisse.  
- Si, vaudrais mieux pas arriver en retard comme la dernière fois sinon Hawks va piquer une crise et va vraiment nous virer de l'équipe.  
- Il ne ferais pas une chose pareille, renvoyer le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, faut être complètement malade pour faire ça !  
- Je sais mais bon …Vu le coup qu'on lui a fait la fois passée ..., Dit James.  
Ils poursuivirent leur souper en rigolant ensemble de choses et d'autres, surprenant James en train de jeter des regards à la jolie rousse de temps en temps, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver cette dernière.

Vers 19h30, Sirius et James se rendirent au terrain de quidditch munis de leur balais : un Nimbus 1976 pour James et un Brossdur45 pour Sirius.  
Arrivés sur place ils découvrirent une équipe complète et un capitaine énervé : ils étaient de nouveaux en retard.  
- C'est pas possible ! Vous savez pas être à l'heure juste UNE fois ! Si ça continue je vais afficher une annonce dans la salle commune comme quoi je recherche deux nouveaux joueurs ! S'étrangla Thomas Hawks, un garçon de 17ans aux cheveux bruns et à l'allure massive.  
- Désolé Hawks … On a croisé Servilus dans les couloirs … Tu comprends on pouvait pas manquer une occasion pareille de …  
- Mais je m'en fout de ce Servilus ! Je vous signale qu'on a un match contre les serpentards la semaine prochaine et que si les entraînements n'avancent pas, on ne gagnera jamais la coupe !  
Sirius allait protester mais Hawks le coupa et ordonna à ses joueurs de monter sur leurs balais pour commencer l'entraînement. Les deux maraudeurs obéissèrent et enfourchèrent leur montures.  
Une fois dans les airs, tout sentiment d'énervement avait disparus. Le vent leur fouettait agréablement le visage et leur ébouriffait les cheveux.  
- Bon, je lâche les balles, Cria Hawks en bas du terrain.  
Il donna aussitôt un coup de pied dans une boîte d'où s'échappèrent les 2 cognards suivis par le vif d'or. Le capitaine lançât ensuite le souaffle et l'entraînement débuta.  
Pendant que Sirius faisait une passe à Miranda Richard, James poussa une accélération afin de se saisir de la minuscule boule d'or qui voletait prés des buts.  
Ils jouèrent à ce rythme pendant 10 bonnes minutes lorsque quelque chose vint troubler l'entraînement : Lily et sa bande d'amies étaient assises dans les gradins et regardaient les gryffondors jouer.  
James ne put s'empêcher de faire l'intéressant pour épater la galerie ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Hawks.  
- Potter si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu fais tu feras le guignol dans les vestiaires ! C'est mon dernier avertissement !  
Lily ricanait intérieurement tandis que James se remettait en quête du vif d'or.

Après 5 minutes de vol, la vue de James commençait à se brouiller peu à peu, ses mains devenaient moites et il ressentait une douleur aigue au niveau de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux un moment en espérant que ce ne serait que passager.  
Il vit alors 2 grands yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Il ne parvenait plus à soulever ses paupières mais la vue de ce regard l'épouvantait. Il voulait se réveiller mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il sentait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son balai  
Les yeux continuaient de le fixer.  
James se sentit soudain soutenu et entendit la voix de Sirius  
- James ! James ! Hé ho réveille toi vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
- Je … j'y vois plus rien !


End file.
